The Show Must Go On
by Julie Winchester-Malfoy
Summary: Lorsque Drago est forcé de se trouver une épouse, son choix se porte tout naturellement sur Astoria Greengrass, sur qui il a jeté son dévolu durant de nombreuses années. Mais les choses ne seront pas de tout repos pour l'ancien Serpentard, notamment lorsqu'il se rendra compte que la fille de ses rêves ne partage pas forcément les mêmes sentiments que lui.


**Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction.**

 **Cette histoire est tirée d'un OS que j'ai écris dans le cadre d'un défi sur une page facebook. Comme on m'a demandé la suite, je me suis mise en tête de l'écrire. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres ni ma cadence de publication. Comme j'ai deux autres fictions en cours d'écriture, je les gérerai une à la fois.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Prologue.

Drago se trouvait devant son miroir, resserrant sa cravate. Ce soir, un bal était donné au Manoir Malefoy. Il était temps pour l'héritier Malefoy de trouver une épouse. En effet, Drago était désormais âgé de vint-trois ans, la guerre était terminée depuis cinq ans et le nom des Malefoy avait fini par être lavé. Les demoiselles se pâmaient toutes toujours autant devant lui et il les récoltait une par une, pour une nuit, sans vraiment songer à en épouser, au grand dam de ses parents.

Ceux-ci avaient donc eu l'idée, non pas de le forcer à épouser quelqu'un mais de donner un bal pour, au moins, donner un petit coup de pouce.

Drago se trouvait donc devant son miroir, fin prêt mais sans aucune volonté de descendre. Il n'avait pas envie de trouver une épouse. Il ne voulait même pas se marier du tout. Il savait bien que ce bal n'était qu'une mascarade et qu'à la fin de cette soirée, il repartirait aussi célibataire qu'en arrivant. Ou avec l'une de ces filles dans son lit.

Il soupira et enfila sa cape de soirée. Oui, tout cela était bien ridicule. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape, vérifia que ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coiffés, prit son masque et quitta sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de réception, il pu remarquer que bon nombre des prétendantes et de leurs familles étaient déjà arrivées. Il grimaça en voyant que toutes gloussaient comme des idiotes sur son passage. Évidemment. Malgré son masque, le jeune homme était reconnaissable entre mille, surtout grâce à ses cheveux blonds. Lui, ne pouvait même pas voir à quoi ressemblaient toutes ces greluches puisqu'elles portaient également toutes un masque.

Eh oui car, en plus d'avoir organisé une fête débile, ses parents avaient également imposé le port de masques de bal, pour que le potentiel choix de leur fils ne soit pas influencé par le physique des prétendantes et qu'elles aient toutes les mêmes chances. Vraiment débile. Quiconque connaissait Drago Malefoy savait qu'il était vraiment très attaché au physique et qu'il n'épouserait jamais une femme s'il ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait.

Le jeune homme s'avança donc dans la pièce en souriant aux jeunes femmes sur son chemin. Drago savait qu'il devait faire bonne figure même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, même s'il s'ennuyait ferme. Le show doit continuer comme on dit. Il était un Malefoy et devait agir en tant que tel. Il se servit donc un verre de champagne et regarda les invités d'un œil mauvais. Puis son regard se porta sur les nouveaux venus. Il su directement de quelle famille il s'agissait grâce à la démarche de l'une des demoiselles : La famille Greengrass. Daphné avait toujours cette démarche hautaine, superficielle. Et il reconnaissait le genre de robes qu'elle portait. Une robe typiquement aristocratique, à jupons mais aussi très aguichante. Peut-être imaginait-elle qu'il la choisirait, elle. Quelle idiote. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur l'autre fille qui ne pouvait qu'être Astoria. La jolie Astoria. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres du blond. Astoria avait deux ans de moins que lui et était la jeune sœur de Daphné. Douce jeune fille de Serpentard, totalement différente des élèves de cette maison. Douce, tolérante, bienveillante et tellement belle ! Drago avait toujours eu une attirance pour elle mais cela n'avait jamais été réciproque. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme le séducteur et le garçon méchant et intolérant qu'il avait toujours été et n'avait jamais voulu l'approcher. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours fui quand lui s'était approché d'elle. Elle devait maudire ses parents de l'avoir amenée ici. Et elle ne devait probablement pas se douter que ce serait sur elle qu'il jetterait son dévolu. Car oui, Drago avait choisit. C'était Astoria Greengrass qu'il convoiterait ce soir.

Il attrapa un second verre de champagne et s'apprêta à aller voir la fille qu'il désirait lorsqu'il fut arrêté par celle qu'il ne désirait pas voir. Daphné. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Daphné. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

Il haussa l'un de ses blonds sourcils et la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Disons que tu es très reconnaissable. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Eh bien, ne sommes-nous pas là pour faire chavirer le coeur de l'héritier Malefoy ?

Le ton de sa voix était devenu séducteur et elle s'était approchée de lui comme s'il avait été sa proie. Mais Drago Malefoy n'était la proie de personne. Il répondit sèchement :

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas fait chavirer mon coeur en sept ans et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que ça arrivera. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je compte aller voir celle qui m'intéresse vraiment. Bonne soirée.

Il laissa une Daphné bouche-bée et se dirigea vers Astoria qui semblait clairement s'ennuyer. Il se planta devant elle et lui tendit la coupe sans dire un mot. Astoria leva vers lui un regard intrigué. Il pouvait voir à travers le masque ses beaux yeux verts qui le regardaient avec méfiance.

\- J'imagine que tu dois avoir soif, dit-il simplement.

\- Non merci, répondit-elle un peu froidement.

\- Oh allez, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné si ça peut te rassurer.

Il la vit hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu as un humour très particulier, Drago Malefoy.

\- Tu finiras par l'apprécier, Astoria Greengrass.

Son sourcil se haussa un peu plus.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Évidemment. Je t'ai toujours remarquée. Et à présent que j'ai l'opportunité de faire de toi ma femme, je ne vais pas m'en empêcher.

\- Mes parents m'ont forcée à venir mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'épouser un homme comme toi, Drago. Et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

\- Laisse moi au moins essayer.

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda avec défi.

\- Bien, je te laisse essayer. Mais sache que tu perds ton temps.

Il sourit et lui tendit à nouveau le verre de champagne qu'elle finit par accepter.

\- Et si nous sortions prendre l'air ? Juste toi et moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Drago au jardin sous les regards jaloux des autres filles et le regard mauvais des parents du jeune homme. Quitte à épouser une Greengrass, ils auraient vraiment préféré qu'il choisisse Daphné et pas cette traître à son sang d'Astoria.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans le jardin et s'y promenèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Parler était facile avec elle. Ce n'était pas une écervelée comme les autres filles qui lui couraient après. Elle était intelligente, elle ne parlait pas pour rien et avait une sacrée culture. Elle était aussi naturelle avec lui, simple et ne gloussait pas à tout ce qu'il disait. Parfois, il la faisait rire et son rire résonnait comme une musique mélodieuse dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il la vit d'ailleurs frissonner et il lui donna sa veste pour qu'elle puisse être un peu au chaud. La jeune femme l'accepta avec un sourire, ses petites joues rosies par le froid.

Ils finirent par rentrer au cours de la soirée afin de partager une danse ensemble. Il n'avait jamais été du genre romantique mais il trouvait ce genre de moment avec elle magique. Ils valsaient, se moquant des regards sur eux- mauvais pour la plupart. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant, c'était cette jeune femme qu'il avait dans les bras. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cette attirance pour elle ait pu resté intacte après toutes ces années mais c'était pourtant le cas.

A la fin de la soirée, alors que les Greengrass rentraient- surtout à cause de Daphné et du scandale qu'elle avait fait- Drago attrapa la main d'Astoria et la lui baisa. Il lui sourit alors, de l'espoir dans le regard.

\- Accepterais-tu de me revoir après cette soirée, Astoria ? Parce que moi, j'en ai très envie.

Astoria eut un sourire énigmatique et répondit avant de partir :

\- Peut-être, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou et j'aviserai à ce moment.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Oui, il voulait réellement cette fille et pas seulement pour une nuit.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera l'envie de connaître la suite.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser des petites reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le premier chapitre =)**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
